cookierunfandomcom-20200222-history
White Choco Cookie
White Choco Cookie is a cookie that was released at the end of January in Kakao Cookie Run, and she has been released at the end of May in LINE Cookie Run. Skill Slide for a given amount of time and stand up to destroy obstacles. When the small gauge fills up, the Cookie will destroy nearby obstacles. When the large gauge fills up, the Cookie will Blast a short distance. When the Blast is over, large amounts of obstacles are destroyed. All obstacles destroyed by White Choco Cookie turn into White Choco Jelly. Faster speed will fill up the small gauge more quickly. Description A Cookie made of rich and indulgent gourmet white chocolate containing abundant butter. White Choco Cookie's moves are both elegant and precise. With her fencing sword, she is sharp and graceful. Without it, she remains delicate and exact. Watch her perfect hair shine with every step she takes. White Choco Cookie can always be found surrounded by her devoted Cookie fans. With her excellent skill and dapper appearance, it's no wonder she makes the hearts of her female fans bubble with adoration. Strategy ''Warning: The following strategy is taken from several videos of White Choco Cookie on the Kakao version from observation. Take it as you will'' Statistics Possible Combination Bonus Loading Messages * Touché! * I always give my best. * Look away at your own risk! * Every second counts. * I shall never back down! * Salute! * Timed to perfection. * My attacks are precise. * Retraite! * En garde, Prêt, Allez! Trivia * White Choco Cookie is the first Cookie released in 2016 in Kakao. In LINE, it was Cinnamon Cookie. * The theme for this cookie appears to be fencing. This might be a nod to the 2016 Olympics held in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. * It is the fourth Cookie to have two bars above its head in the game. The first was Wizard Cookie. * When the ability bar charges, the color changes from white to orange as long as you press the slide button. * White Choco Cookie says "En garde!", in her quote from the newsletter. It translates to "On Guard!" or "Warning!" from French. **One of her loading messages, "Retraite!", means "Retreat!" in French. **Two of her loading messages, "En garde, Prêt, Allez!" and "Salute!", means "On guard, Ready, Go!" and "Hello!" in French, respectively. **The "Salute!" loading message is misspelled, which it would be written as "Salut!"; the word "Salute" even means as "Health" or "Hello" in Italian. **In this case she's probably the first Cookie to talk in two languages, meaning that she's probably bilingual. * This cookie is based off Janette from the game Cyphers made by Nexon. *In Kakao, this cookie was released before Herb Cookie. However, in LINE, Herb Cookie was released before White Choco Cookie. *On 20th May 2015, White Choco Cookie appeared in the Cookie Shop. However, like Herb Cookie, she was unobtainable. **A week later, she has been officially released on the Cookie Shop. Gallery Screenshot_2016-05-27-12-23-25.jpg|White Choco Cookie's newsletter. White Choco Referee line newsletter.jpg|White Choco Cookie and Pocket Watch Referee from Cookie Run's official LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 27 May 2016 White Choco Referee line newsletter thai.png|White Choco Cookie and Pocket Watch Referee from Cookie Run's official Thai LINE account newsletter. Retrieved 27 May 2016 Ch62.png|White Choco Cookie's sprite sheet. Ch62 effect.png|White Choco Cookie's effects sprite sheet. pl_ch62.gif|Gameplay footage as seen from 쿠키런 for kakao Naver page (Web page non existent). ko:화이트초코쿠키 Category:S-grade cookies Category:Upcoming cookies Category:7th Cookie Army